stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adriano Espaillat
| birth_place = Santiago, Dominican Republic | party = Democratic Party | spouse = | children = two | residence = Manhattan | alma_mater = Queens College | profession = politician | religion = | website = | footnotes = }} Adriano Espaillat (born September 27, 1954) is currently a member of the New York State Senate and formerly of the New York State Assembly. |publisher=La Nación Dominicana |date=February 1, 2010 |accessdate=February 6, 2010}} Early life, education, and academic career Espaillat graduated from Bishop Dubois High School in 1974 and earned his B.S. degree in political science at Queens College in 1978. In addition to serving in the New York State Assembly, he is an Adjunct Professor in political science in the City University of New York (CUNY). Together with Miguel Martinez, Espaillat formed a political club named the Northern Manhattan Democrats for Change. In 1991, he ran for the 10th district in the New York City Council when incumbent Democrat June Eisland decided to run for the 11th district after redistricting. Espaillat lost, ranking third in a five candidate field with 25% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=511289 New York Assembly Elections ;1990s In 1996, Espaillat became the first Dominican-American elected to the New York State Assembly, by defeating 16 year incumbent State Assemblyman John Brian Murtaugh in the September Democratic primary 53%-47%.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=122229 He won the general election with 81% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=122049 In 1998, he won re-election to a second term with 92% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=114108 ;2000s In 2000, he won re-election to a third term with 92% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=88815 In 2002, he won re-election to a fourth term with 85% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=6409 In 2004, he won re-election to a fifth term with 92% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=116448 In 2006, he won re-election to a sixth term with 90% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=311596 In 2008, he was challenged in the Democratic primary by New York City Councilman Miguel Martinez, Espaillat's toughest primary opponent in years. Espaillat defeated Martinez 54%-46%, an eight point margin.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=463718 That was the lowest margin of victory in a primary election since 1996. He won re-election to a seventh term with 94% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=480431 Tenure He represents the 72nd District which covers the Washington Heights, Inwood, and Marble Hill regions of Manhattan. Between May 2003 and January 2007, he chaired the Black, Puerto Rican, and Hispanic caucus. He voted for the J-51 Housing Program which prevents landlords from raising rents for the reason of improving their buildings.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/CandidateDetail.html?CandidateID=6448 Committee assignments *Committee on Small Business (Chairman)http://www.adrianoforstatesenate.com/#!about-adriano *Committee on Alcoholism and Drug Abuse *Committee on Children & Families *Committee on Corporations, Authorities, & Commissions *Committee on Insurance *Committee on Real Property Taxation 2005 Manhattan Borough President election In 2005, Espaillat ran for Manhattan Borough President and lost in the Democratic primary, ranking sixth of seven candidates with 9% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=114179 New York Senate Elections Incumbent Democrat State Senator Eric Schneiderman in 2010 decided to retire in order to become New York Attorney General. Espaillat decided to retire from his assembly district in order to run for Schneiderman's seat. He won the Democratic primary with 53% of the vote, defeating three other candidates.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=624936 He won the general election with 84% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=692569 The 31st Senate District, which includes Washington Heights, Inwood, Riverdale, and the Upper West Side. Committee assignments *Senate Housing Committee (Ranking Member) *Environmental Conservation Committee *Economic Development Committee *Codes Committee *Insurance Committee *Judiciary committeehttp://www.nysenate.gov/senator/adriano-espaillat/bio 2012 Congressional election In January 2012, Politickerny.com ran a story about Espaillat considering running for Congress.http://www.politickerny.com/2012/01/25/adriano-espaillat-considering-run-for-congress/ After redistricting, incumbent Democratic U.S. Congressman Charlie Rangel decided to seek re-election to the newly redrawn New York's 15th congressional district, despite the fact it is now a Hispanic majority district. In March 2012, Espaillat decided to form an exploratory committee to potentially challenge Rangel in the primary. He said “This is a historic opportunity for the State of New York to send a clear and unmistakable message that the growth of the Latino community demands that our government reflect our diversity.” http://manhattantimesnews.com/2012/espaillat-prepares-to-run-for-congress-against-rangel.html. Espaillat challeged Rangel, and was interviewed by NPR's The World on June 7, 2012 about his campaign, but lost in the June 26 primary. On July 9, 2012, Espaillat conceded the election to Rangel. On Saturday July 7, 2012, Rangel received the primary victory by a margin of 990 votes. The New York City Board of Elections released that Rangel received 18,940 votes and Espaillat had 17,950 votes in the June 26, 2012 primary. Personal life Espaillat resides in Manhattan. He has two children. References }} External links *Official New York State Senate Website Category:1954 births Category:American people of Dominican Republic descent Category:Candidates in United States elections, 2012 Category:City University of New York faculty Category:Dominican Republic emigrants to the United States Category:Living people Category:Members of the New York State Assembly Category:New York Democrats Category:New York State Senators Category:People from New York City Category:Queens College, City University of New York alumni es:Adriano Espaillat